


Ruffled

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rainstein, Raizelstein, flustered Frankenstein, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Why does a badass like Frankenstein wear pink frilly aprons?
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Ruffled

The newly bonded Frankenstein was full of energy. He decided to reorganize the kitchen (again) and give it a thorough cleaning (again). He reached for one of the simple aprons he had made only to realize that every last one was soaking in the laundry tub. Perhaps someone had left one behind in the past? In a drawer he didn't remember seeing he found a single apron. It was pink and frilly, not remotely his style, but it would keep his clothes clean at least. He put it on and immediately forgot all about it as he became engrossed in his work.

Hours later, with a shopping list in his pocket and the forgotten pink apron covering his suit, he brought his master his tea. To his surprise his master did not immediately take the teacup, but stared at Frankenstein as if he'd never seen him before. A blush spread across Raizel's cheeks and did not go away as Frankenstein wracked his brain for an answer.

Was his fly undone? He surreptitiously checked only to see pink ruffled fabric. 

"I apologize, Master" he said, embarrassed, going to remove the apron.

"Please leave it," Raizel said, more quickly than usual. His blush deepened. "I...I like it."

Frankenstein could have fainted. "As you wish, Master," he said quietly, his voice shaking. He was certain that he was as red as Raizel. If his kind, beautiful master wished him to wear a pink apron, he would wear nothing else!

"I would find that pleasant," a beet-red Raizel said haltingly. "But would you not be cold?"

It took Frankenstein a moment to realize what Raizel was actually saying.

"I meant--with clothes--not--! I, uh--" he stuttered.

Raizel merely smiled. "Won't you take tea with me, Franken?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Master."

When he went shopping later, Frankenstein made sure to buy plenty of pink fabric.


End file.
